


The Power of Gyoza!

by kitsunepixie



Category: Dorohedoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunepixie/pseuds/kitsunepixie
Summary: Fan comic based on a fic by Jerge! https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198998/chapters/55535182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Power of Gyoza!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [6/4 Time: You'll See A Better Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198998) by [Jerge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerge/pseuds/Jerge). 



[](https://ibb.co/XywtrgH)


End file.
